Bittersweet
by SofieG
Summary: The cullen family, including Renesmee, are back in forks after 60 years.In school, they notice someone who stands out.Is she possibly a half breed? They don't know what she wants from the Cullens, but they do know, She and her father are playing with fire


**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Please Read and Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

** Chapter 1 **

**Renesmee POV**

"Time to wake up nessie" My dad called as he walked into my room. We were living in Forks again, after 60 years! You might wonder why that is even possible, but it's because we're vampires. Yup, you heard me. Vampires. This is my fifth time in High school and I hate it already, it's always the .Very boring. Sometimes I wonder how my family does it, I mean, they've been through it more times then they can count and my dad says the best high school year was with , I don't even want to know what they do in they're spare time. My dad chuckled at that thought. "Yea yea, I'm coming"

When I went down Emmet and Jasper were playing a video game, Alice and Rosalie were looking through fashion magazines, Grandma and grandpa were cooking breakfast and mom and dad were having a silent conversation. Great. "Morning, Ness, Ready for school?" Grandma Esme greeted me, "Hi, yea I guess" Alice skipped over to me and told me to change a pair of shoes "But why Alice?", "because it's going to be cold and your daddy said that I had to check everything you wear so that you wont freeze like last time" she said while sticking her tongue out to dad. "OK, i'll change to a pair of boots then we'll go ok?" I asked "Sure sweetie, but you have to eat some breakfast first" My mom said while putting her arm around my shoulder. "OK, I will do that mom" I changed into some black UGG boots, that matched my white jeans and red sweater. I put on some jewelry and headed down to eat.

After I finished I was about to put my plate into the dishwasher when grandpa's phone rang. "Hello" He answered, "Hello, this is Huilen speaking, is this Dr. Carlisle Cullen speking?" Huilen? Ohh I remember her, she was Nahuel's aunt. Nauhel was a half vampire, half human just like me. "Yes it is, how may I help you?" "Oh Carlisle, Nahuel died, I was hunting while he was at home and when I cam home he was lying on the floor. Blood everywhere, I panicked and thought it was the volturi, so I went to Volterra, but it turns out it wasn't them. I...I don't know what to do" She was clearly sobbing tearless sobs. How could Nahuel die? He was strong and fast and...and he was like me, we were the same, when he was here, in this world, I felt welcome;Not alone. "You belong here Renesmee don't ever doubt that" My dad said and hugged me tight.

The next 20 minutes went by with everyone talking and discussing how he could die;who could have killed him and most importantly: Why? My dad thought the Volturi did it but said they were innocent, Carlisle thought the opposite and his meaning meant a very big part in our discussion. 8:00 o'clock the watch read, school starts in 30 minutes, but with my families super fast driving it wouldn't take more than 20 minutes so we were on time. "Time to go nessie, get you bag and we'll meet you at the garage" My dad said and I got my pink and black striped beg that Alice just bought me. I sat in the back seat of my dad's volvo with mom in the front seat and dad driving. Perfect, just us three.

**Edward's POV**

I was driving the volvo at full speed to Forks high school, I was worried. Nahuel had died, he was a half breed like my daughter, If the Volturi had killed him, they might want to kill Renesmee as well. I could not let that happen. Bella knew that I was worried and put her hand over mine, I pulled it up and kissed it. She let down her shield for me to hear _Edward, everything is going to be fine. We'll work it out–together, as a family. _I sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Thoughts flooded in, all the same, just like I expected.

_.God He is just gorgeous. I know what I want to do with him after class. _A blond girl thought looking at me.

_Ok, John. Man up, ask her out to dinner. Just ask, She'll say 'll say yes. _A brown haired guy thought to my bella. I took her hand and kissed her passionately just to make him see that she was _mine_, only mine. And of course, I wouldn't want to miss a kiss from Bella.

_Wow, who are they? they...they look like gods! they look nice maybe I should ask that black haired girl where she got her shoes. I swear I saw them on a sale yesterday at Burberry._

"What are people thinking?" Emmet asked, smiling at me. "You know, Just the usual. that girl over there is thinking about asking you out and she wants to rip of your shirt and see you _manly _muscles" I laughed pointing at a brunette with big green eyes. Emmett's grin got even bigger and rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

_She's just like me_. That caught my attention, I turned around to see who thought that thought and saw a short blonde with blue eyes staring at my daughter. Who was this? _I need to talk to her, she can help me. Her and her family. _What? How could Renesmee help this human? "What is it Edward?" Bella asked, "Nothing, its just that girl was thinking that Nessie could help her, I don't know why or how" That caught my whole families attention.

We went to Ms. Malbor and got our schedules and headed out to our building. Me, Bella, Alice, and jasper were in the second building, Nessie in the first, and Rose and Emmet, in the third. Me and bella had chemistry next, we had already studied all the mixes and formula's, so the class was boring. _She is soo hot, she's just perfect for me. She's gonna be mine, who cares if she has a boyfriend? I don't I'll just steal her away_ I turned around to see John smiling while thinking. "What's wrong?" Bella asked at vampire speed, "Not much, the guy behind us" She looked at him from the corner of her eye"Yea", "He is thinking of a plan to steal you away from me" "Ridiculous" She said smiling, she then placed her hand on my leg right leg and rubbed up and down. Oh she was teasing me bad, but then I realized she was trying to make John jealous, because his eyes were locked on Bella's hands. I wrote a note on a piece of paper with big enough text so that John could read. _Can't wait for tonight, baby. We'll do it again tonight over and over _I gave her the paper and held it up so that he could see _Holy Shit! They're doing it, oh...what a lucky man he is... _ I smiled I was definitely a lucky man.


End file.
